Test No.2359
v | test_number = 2359 | date = 30,31 August, 1,2,3 September 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | toss = West Indies, elected to field first | result = India won by 257 runs | man_of_the_match = Hanuma Vihari | umpires = Paul Reiffel & Richard Kettleborough | last_test = Test No.2358 | next_test = Test No.2360 |}} India 416 (Vihari 111, Kohli 76, Ishant 57, Agarwal 55, Holder 5-77, Cornwall 3-105) and 168 for 4 dec. (Rahane 64*, Vihari 53*, Roach 3-28) beat West Indies 117 (Hetmyer 34, Bumrah 6-27) and 210 (Brooks 50, Holder 39, Blackwood 38, Jadeja 3-58, Shami 3-65) by 257 runs A target of 468 was always going to require a miracle - and a third entry for the 'greatest innings in history' for the year, perhaps - but for a brief period in the morning session on the fourth day at Sabina Park, West Indies appeared to at least come prepared to go down fighting. However, that fight fizzled out in the first hour post lunch as the Indian bowlers inevitably closed in, with Jasprit Bumrah, also inevitably, providing the breakthrough that began the slide. Eventually, West Indies were bowled out for 210, an improvement on their first-innings 117, but that still meant a heavy 257-run defeat in the match and a 2-0 sweep of the series to India, who have also moved to the top of the World Test Championship table with 120 points. In addition, Virat Kohli also became the India captain with most wins, with 28 victories in Test cricket, going past MS Dhoni's 27. West Indies had progressed well through a 61-run stand for the fifth wicket between Shamarh Brooks and Jermaine Blackwood, but both men were a lot less decisive and fluent after lunch, and Bumrah got one to straighten in the corridor to catch the edge of Blackwood's tentative poke. Rishabh Pant did the rest, and West Indies went tumbling from 159 for 4 to 180 for 8. After that, it was a matter of time. That Blackwood was in the middle, having originally not even been in the squad, was down to the ICC's new concussion substitute laws, and he became the second ever concussion substitute to come on in Test cricket. It also became the first instance of 12 players batting in a Test innings. Blackwood, who is from Jamaica, had been on the field as a substitute fielder earlier in the match. He was asked to pad up after Darren Bravo retired hurt in the fourth over of the day. Bravo had been hit on the right side of the helmet off a Bumrah bouncer in the last over of day three, which sent his stem guards - which protect the batsman's neck area - flying. A West Indies spokesperson said the batsman had undergone a concussion test after play and passed it. However, in the fourth over, immediately after creaming a cover drive off Bumrah, Bravo walked off the field. He was taken to a doctor and a concussion was subsequently confirmed, which allowed West Indies to draft in Blackwood. West Indies had begun well, with Brooks stroking a full toss from Mohammed Shami through the covers, and continuing to show excellent timing during his stay. Brooks should have been on his way back for 30, getting a spiffing delivery from Ravindra Jadeja that reared from a length and spun to take the edge and go into Ajinkya Rahane's hands at slip, but replays showed that Jadeja had overstepped and Brooks survived. He added to Jadeja's injury by lacing a cover drive in his next over. Before that, West Indies had faced a mid-session wobble with Roston Chase and Shimron Hetmyer falling inside five balls. Jadeja got one to hold its line after pitching on leg stump and struck Chase on the pads, who was playing for the turn. Given out on the field, he reviewed, but the call stayed with the umpire with the ball shown to be clipping the top of the stumps. In the next over, Ishant Sharma threw one wide and Hetmyer was suckered into driving with short cover in place, and hit the ball straight to the fielder. However, just when it seemed like India had opened a door to charge through, a free-stroking Blackwood joined Brooks to keep West Indies ticking over. Blackwood had a slice of luck, dropped off his fourth ball before he had scored a run. He pushed at a Jadeja ball that took the edge, but Pant couldn't hold on. After that, Blackwood played with his familiar insouciance, crunching boundaries square and straight, even if not always with pristine timing. Technically, he gave two more 'chances' though it would be harsh on the fielder to call them that. On 21, he drilled a fuller one from Shami back to the bowler's left. It was powerfully struck and Shami did well to get a hand to it and stop its momentum. Then on 32, in the last over before lunch, he flayed a cover drive off Jadeja and Mayank Agarwal at silly point had to take evasive action as the ball hit him flush. India also lost both their reviews during the session. In the 23rd over, Ishant rapped Chase on the pads, but the ball had swung in from well outside off, and ball tracker showed it would have missed leg stump. Then in the 25th over, Shami hit Blackwood on the pads, and once again Virat Kohli wanted to review it. However, there was an inside edge this time. The lost reviews didn't matter once Bumrah broke through after lunch. He had bowled only three overs in the morning session and spent some time off the field, and was given only a three-over spell post lunch too, but prised out Blackwood. Brooks was done in by a combination of lazy running and brilliant fielding. Having pushed Jadeja square, he ambled down but there was no run with Kohli haring across from cover. Before Brooks could process that there was a threat to his wicket, Kohli had dived, collected and thrown the ball in one motion, hitting the stumps direct. The lower order was done in as much by the pressure as by the Indian bowlers sustaining good lines, and though Jason Holder hit out towards the end, that was just a last gasp of defiance before he missed a slog across the line and Jadeja rattled the stumps. Fall of wickets: 1-32 (KL Rahul, 6.5 ov), 2-46 (Cheteshwar Pujara, 16.5 ov), 3-115 (Mayank Agarwal, 40.5 ov), 4-164 (Ajinkya Rahane, 59.5 ov), 5-202 (Virat Kohli, 72.1 ov), 6-264 (Rishabh Pant, 90.1 ov), 7-302 (Ravindra Jadeja, 110.1 ov), 8-414 (Ishant Sharma, 138.4 ov), 9-416 (Mohammed Shami, 139.2 ov), 10-416 (Hanuma Vihari, 140.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-9 (John Campbell, 6.4 ov), 2-13 (Darren Bravo, 8.2 ov), 3-13 (Shamarh Brooks, 8.3 ov), 4-13 (Roston Chase, 8.4 ov), 5-22 (Kraigg Brathwaite, 12.5 ov), 6-67 (Shimron Hetmyer, 24.6 ov), 7-78 (Jason Holder, 28.1 ov), 8-97 (Rahkeem Cornwall, 37.1 ov), 9-117 (Jahmar Hamilton, 46.3 ov), 10-117 (Kemar Roach, 47.1 ov) Did not bat: RR Pant †, RA Jadeja, I Sharma, Mohammed Shami, JJ Bumrah Fall of wickets: 1-9 (Mayank Agarwal, 4.6 ov), 2-36 (KL Rahul, 20.1 ov), 3-36 (Virat Kohli, 20.2 ov), 4-57 (Cheteshwar Pujara, 28.6 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-9 (Kraigg Brathwaite, 2.3 ov), 2-37 (John Campbell, 7.4 ov), 2-55* (Darren Bravo, retired not out ), 3-97 (Roston Chase, 27.5 ov), 4-98 (Shimron Hetmyer, 28.4 ov), 5-159 (Jermaine Blackwood, 48.4 ov), 6-177 (Shamarh Brooks, 53.2 ov), 7-177 (Jahmar Hamilton, 53.4 ov), 8-180 (Rahkeem Cornwall, 54.3 ov), 9-206 (Kemar Roach, 58.5 ov), 10-210 (Jason Holder, 59.5 ov) '''Match details *Series: India won a 2 match series 2-0 *Test debuts: Jahmar Hamilton & Rahkeem Cornwall *Player of the match: Hanuma Vihari *Player of the series: *TV umpire: Rod Tucker *Match referee: David Boon *Reserve umpire: Gregory Brathwaite *West Indies replacement: J Blackwood for DM Bravo (West Indies 2nd innings, 16.2 ov) Close of play *day 1 – India 1st innings 264/5 (GH Vihari 42*, RR Pant 27*, 90 ov) *day 2 – West Indies 1st innings 87/7 (JN Hamilton 2*, RRS Cornwall 4*, 33 ov) *day 3 – West Indies 2nd innings 45/2 (DM Bravo 18*, SSJ Brooks 4*, 13 ov) *day 4 – West Indies 2nd innings 210 (59.5 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Drinks: India - 36/1 in 13.0 overs (MA Agarwal 18, CA Pujara 0) *India: 50 runs in 20.1 overs (121 balls), Extras 5 *Over 20.3: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - V Kohli (Struck down) *Lunch: India - 72/2 in 30.0 overs (MA Agarwal 41, V Kohli 5) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 110 balls (MA Agarwal 22, V Kohli 23, Ex 6) *India: 100 runs in 36.5 overs (221 balls), Extras 11 *MA Agarwal: 50 off 117 balls (7 x 4) *Over 39.1: Review by India (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - MA Agarwal (Upheld) *Drinks: India - 118/3 in 44.0 overs (V Kohli 31, AM Rahane 2) *V Kohli: 50 off 112 balls (7 x 4) *India: 150 runs in 56.4 overs (340 balls), Extras 11 *Tea: India - 157/3 in 59.0 overs (V Kohli 52, AM Rahane 20) *Over 61.3: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - GH Vihari (Struck down) *India: 200 runs in 70.5 overs (425 balls), Extras 16 *Drinks: India - 203/5 in 74.0 overs (GH Vihari 12, RR Pant 1) *New ball taken at 83.1 overs *India: 250 runs in 87.4 overs (526 balls), Extras 21 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 93 balls (GH Vihari 21, RR Pant 24, Ex 5) *End Of Day: India - 264/5 in 90.0 overs (GH Vihari 42, RR Pant 27) Day 2 *Tea: West Indies - 0/0 *Over 8.3: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - SSJ Brooks (Struck down) *Over 8.4: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - RL Chase (Upheld) *Drinks: West Indies - 15/4 in 11.0 overs (KC Brathwaite 4, SO Hetmyer 1) *West Indies: 50 runs in 20.3 overs (123 balls), Extras 8 *Drinks: West Indies - 63/5 in 22.0 overs (SO Hetmyer 30, JO Holder 9) *End Of Day: West Indies - 87/7 in 33.0 overs (JN Hamilton 2, RRS Cornwall 4) *GH Vihari: 50 off 96 balls (9 x 4) *Drinks: India - 295/6 in 104.0 overs (GH Vihari 56, RA Jadeja 15) *India: 300 runs in 106.3 overs (639 balls), Extras 23 *Over 115.2: Review by India (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - GH Vihari (Upheld) *Lunch: India - 336/7 in 118.0 overs (GH Vihari 84, I Sharma 11) *India: 350 runs in 122.1 overs (733 balls), Extras 24 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 72 balls (GH Vihari 24, I Sharma 25, Ex 1) *Drinks: India - 377/7 in 129.5 overs (GH Vihari 91, I Sharma 40) *GH Vihari: 100 off 200 balls (15 x 4) *India: 400 runs in 134.2 overs (806 balls), Extras 30 *I Sharma: 50 off 69 balls (6 x 4) *8th Wicket: 100 runs in 150 balls (GH Vihari 43, I Sharma 50, Ex 7) *Innings Break: India - 416/10 in 140.1 overs (JJ Bumrah 0) Day 3 *West Indies 1st innings *West Indies: 100 runs in 38.3 overs (231 balls), Extras 13 *Over 44.2: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - KAJ Roach (Struck down) *Drinks: West Indies - 115/8 in 46.0 overs (JN Hamilton 3, KAJ Roach 17) *Innings Break: West Indies - 117/10 in 47.1 overs (ST Gabriel 0) *India 2nd innings *Over 4.6: Review by India (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - MA Agarwal (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Lunch: India - 16/1 in 9.0 overs (KL Rahul 6, CA Pujara 5) *Drinks: India - 46/3 in 23.0 overs (CA Pujara 19, AM Rahane 9) *India: 50 runs in 24.4 overs (150 balls), Extras 8 *Over 27.4: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - AM Rahane (Struck down) *Tea: India - 73/4 in 37.0 overs (AM Rahane 23, GH Vihari 3) *India: 100 runs in 43.2 overs (262 balls), Extras 10 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 94 balls (AM Rahane 21, GH Vihari 27, Ex 2) *GH Vihari: 50 off 67 balls (8 x 4) *India: 150 runs in 50.1 overs (303 balls), Extras 10 *AM Rahane: 50 off 91 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 135 balls (AM Rahane 42, GH Vihari 52, Ex 6) *Drinks: India - 165/4 in 53.0 overs (AM Rahane 62, GH Vihari 52) *West Indies 2nd innings *Innings Break: West Indies - 0/0 *End Of Day: West Indies - 45/2 in 13.0 overs (DM Bravo 18, SSJ Brooks 4) Day 4 *West Indies: 50 runs in 14.5 overs (89 balls), Extras 5 *DM Bravo (2) retired hurt at 55/2 (23. 16.1 overs) *Over 22.5: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - RL Chase (Struck down) *Drinks: West Indies - 93/2 in 26.0 overs (SSJ Brooks 23, RL Chase 12) *Over 27.5: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - RL Chase (Struck down - Umpires Call) *West Indies: 100 runs in 28.6 overs (174 balls), Extras 20 *J Blackwood replaced DM Bravo as a concussion substitute during the West Indies 2nd innings *Over 34.3: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - J Blackwood (Struck down) *Lunch: West Indies - 145/4 in 40.0 overs (SSJ Brooks 36, J Blackwood 33) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 84 balls (SSJ Brooks 9, J Blackwood 36, Ex 5) *West Indies: 150 runs in 42.5 overs (258 balls), Extras 21 *SSJ Brooks: 50 off 112 balls (9 x 4) *Drinks: West Indies - 180/8 in 54.3 overs (JO Holder 15) *West Indies: 200 runs in 57.6 overs (349 balls), Extras 22 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches